Le bad boy et l'intello
by CiD59
Summary: Et si Edward faisait parti de la racaille de Forks et Bella des intellectuelles discrètes... Voilà ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le cas. T pour l'instant mais risque de devenir M plus tard
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de ne pas les frapper. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit tous étonné par notre couple mais quand même, ils pourraient arrêter de nous regarder comme ils le font et de parler à voix basse à chaque fois qu'ils nous croisent. Ça en devient lassant. Je sais qu'ils se demandent tous comment je peux aimer un délinquant comme lui alors que pour tout le monde, son avenir est tout tracé. D'après eux, il finira sa vie en prison. C'est ce que je pensais aussi, jusqu'au jour où...


	2. Chapitre 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie meyer. Moi je me contente de les utiliser...

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai dix neuf ans et je suis au lycée en bac littéraire car je rêve de devenir journaliste. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une intellectuelle. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir a apprendre mes leçons, je n'ai qu'à les lire une seule fois et je m'en rappelle. Comme beaucoup de filles, j'aime aller faire les magasins et m'amuser. Mes parents sont toujours ensemble même si ils se disputent de plus en plus ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que dans pas longtemps, ils vont se séparer. Je vais au lycée public de Forks avec mes trois meilleures amies, Jessica, Angela et Lauren. Toutes les quatre, nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle et avec Jessica, nous avons toujours été dans la même classe. Mais au lycée, nous suivons toutes la même filiale, donc nous sommes toujours ensemble et c'est géniale. Étant fille unique, je les considère comme mes sœurs et je sais qu'elles ressentent la même chose à mon égard.

Aujourd'hui, nous reprenons l'école, après quinze jours de vacances qui m'ont permis de me reposer. J'arrive devant le lycée et je cherche après les filles qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Du coup, je m'appuie contre le mur et les attends. Au loin, j'aperçois la bande la plus crainte de l'école. Elle est composée d'Edward Masen, d'Emmett Mac Carthy, de Jasper Whitlock et de Carlisle Cullen. On les surnomme la bande des quatre. Ces garçons se droguent, fument et boivent, ils ne le font pas en cachette mais personne ne leurs dit rien, même les surveillants en ont peur. Tout le monde dit qu'un jour où l'autre, ils finiront soit morts, soit en prison. Edward Masen qui est le chez de cette bande et Jasper Whitlock sont dans ma classe et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y font car ils ne travaillent pas du tout et répondent à tout les professeurs. J'évite de les regarder car si ils croisent mon regard, je risque de me faire frapper, j'ai encore dans ma tête le souvenir de l'agression de Laurent, un garçon qui est encore au collège. Sous prétexte qu'il les avait regardé, ils l'avaient attendu à la sortie des cours et l'avaient violemment frappé, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela m'arrive.

Je me perds dans mes pensées mais quand je sens qu'on me regarde, je tourne la tête et aperçois Edward qui me fixe, je baisse la tête. Même si son regard n'exprimait rien de méchant, il me fait peur malgré tout. De l'autre coté de la rue, je vois les filles arrivées et je souffle de soulagement. Je me dirige vers elles, nous nous faisons la bise et rentrons dans l'établissement.

- Alors les filles comment s'est passé votre dernier week-end de vacance? Demande Angela. Contrairement à tout les autres semaines, samedi et dimanche nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Bien. Je réponds en même temps que Lauren.

- Lauren et moi avons passée la soirée de samedi ensemble. Mes parents avaient invité les siens à manger. Nous apprends Jessica.

Une fois que nous sommes passées à nos casiers pour déposer nos affaires de la journée, nous nous rendons à notre premier cours. Nous avons géographie. Quand nous franchissons la porte de la classe, la sonnerie se fait entendre et nous nous dépêchons de nous installer.

Le professeur finit l'appel quand la porte s'ouvre en grand et Edward et Jasper rentrent dans la classe tranquillement, ne remarquant même pas le regard mauvais de madame Volturi.

- Et bien, messieurs, je vois que vous vous êtes décidés à nous faire l'honneur de votre présences. En entendant ces paroles, Edward se tournent vers elle et se met à rigoler.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'assiste à ce cours. Puis il se retourne vers son ami et se remet à parler avec lui sans s'inquiéter de notre enseignante qui est toujours assise à son bureau, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprend enfin ses esprits, se lève et se dirige vers le devant de son bureau.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la première guerre mondiale. Qui veut me dire ce qu'il sait de cette guerre?

Tout le monde se regarde mais personne ne prend la parole. Madame Volturi souffle d'agacement mais ne nous fait aucunes remontrances. Elle reprend la parole et elle pose des questions à certains des élèves. J'ai la chance qu'elle ne m'en pose pas. Durant toute l'heure, nous l'écoutons parler et prenons des notes. Dans la salle, beaucoup de soupirs se font entendre, personne n'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces années de guerre. Quand nous entendons la sonnerie annonçant la fin du guerre, nous rangeons rapidement nos affaires et nous dirigeons vers le gymnase pour l'heure de sport.

Comme je suis dispensée, je reste assise dans les gradins à regarder les autres courir. Je me mets à rire quand je regarde les filles qui courent seulement quand notre professeur les regarde. Je m'arrête brusquement quand je sens qu'une personne me caresse les cheveux. Je tourne la tête et vois Edward assis à coté de moi et sa bande derrière nous. Je me raidis. Ils ne s'assoient jamais à proximité des autres lycéens et les seules fois où ils touchent quelqu'un, c'est pour les frapper.

Il doit sentir que je ne suis pas à l'aise car sa main disparaît soudainement de ma tête.

- Détends-toi si j'avais voulu te frapper, il y a longtemps que ça serait fait et tu peux me croire je ne t'aurais pas touché les cheveux avant.

Même si je sais qu'il a raison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Savoir que cette bande m'a remarquer alors que je ne leur ai rien fait, me met dans un état de terreur absolue.

Je ne réponds rien et baisse la tête, ce n'est pas une bonne chose de leur montrer que je les crains mais pour le moment c'est la seule idée qui me vient en tête.

- Ne penche pas la tête, j'ai envie de voir tes jolis yeux.

Je n'en reviens pas, Edward Masen fait un compliment à quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à son cercle d'amis. C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans le calendrier.

C'est en tremblant légèrement que je relève la tête et regarde vers le professeur qui nous tourne complétement le dos. Cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Je prends la décision de ne rien faire qui pourrait les contrarier et de parler seulement si ils me posent des questions. Je ne regarde jamais par eux. Avec des gens comme ça, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait leur passer par la tête.

La sonnerie indiquant la récréation se fait enfin entendre et c'est avec une joie dissimulée que je me lève pour rejoindre mes amies qui sont déjà sorties des vestiaires.

Toutes les trois me lancent des regards interrogateurs et c'est finalement Lauren qui se décide à poser la question qu'elles se posent toutes.

- Qu'est ce que la bande à Masen te voulait?

Je hausse les épaules et leur réponds gentiment.

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout. J'étais assise à vous regarder quand j'ai senti qu'on me touchait les cheveux. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu que c'était Edward Masen et quand j'ai baissée la tête, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas baisser la tête et qu'il avait envie de voir mes jolis yeux.

- Tu devrais faire attention, je ne leur fais pas du tout confiance. Me dit Jessica. On ressent ses doutes dans le ton de sa voix.

- Oui tu as raison, je vais faire attention car moi non plus, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

Elle hoche la tête, mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation. Après avoir déposés nos sacs dans nos casiers, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du lycée, vu que nous avons une heure de permanence, nous allons nous promener dans Forks. Cela va me sortir de mes pensées qui n'arrête pas de me repasser la scène qui vient d'avoir lieu.

Durant notre sortie en ville, nous rions bien. Nous allons faire un tour sur le marché et nous sommes tombons sur un vendeur qui fixe le prix de vente de ses articles à la tête de l'acheteur potentiel. C'est assez drôle malgré tout nous savons très bien que cette façon d'agir n'est pas du tout légale. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai peur de croiser Edward et sa bande mais ça n'arrive pas et j'en suis assez contente. Même si cela me surprend car quand nous sommes sortis de l'école, ils étaient derrière nous et sont partis dans la direction que les filles et moi avons prises.

Pour onze heure moins dix, nous rejoignons le lycée. A peine arrivées, nous apercevons Jasper Whitlock assis sur un banc à coté de la grille, il semble attendre quelqu'un. Quand il nous voit, il sort son téléphone portable. À la façon dont il nous observe, je ne serais pas étonnée que le destinataire de son message soit un de ces copains. Ça ne me surprendrait pas que d'ici quelques minutes, le reste de la bande rapplique.

Nous franchissons tout juste la grille quand Edward et les autres débarquent. Personne d'autre n'est présent dans la cour et nous n'avons pas envie de se faire importuner par des délinquants comme eux, alors nous pressons le pas pour rejoindre les couloirs.

Nous sommes presque arrivées à destination quand nous entendons des cris. Nous nous retournons pratiquement toutes en même temps et ce qu'on voit nous laisse perplexe.

Là devant nous se tient la bande des quatre et ils nous regardent en souriant. Sans nous quitter du regard, ils s'avancent doucement vers nous.

- Vous trois, vous partez. Dit Edward en montrant Lauren, Jessica et Angela.

- Non, tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner. Jessica est en train de s'énerver, je le vois à la manière qu'elle a de bouger sa main quand elle parle.

Après le regard mauvais que lui lance Edward, elle ne dit plus rien et pars rejoindre les deux autres qui se sont éloignées de quelques pas.

Ce dernier se tourne vers ses amis et leur montre les filles d'un signe de tête.

- Allez les surveiller. Qu'elles n'adressent la parole à personne. Puis il me montre. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par je m'occupe d'elle. Ça m'inquiète énormément. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui pourrait les mettre en colère contre moi.

Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. Cela fait toujours plaisir...


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que je vous avais promis ce chapitre avant mais des raisons personnelles m'en ont empêchées. Je vous présente d'ailleurs tout mes excuses.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

PrincetonGirl818: J'espère que tu adoreras également ce chapitre.

Sophie: Ce sera normalement les couples habituels sauf un qui même si je l'aime ne va pas trop aller avec la tournure de ma fiction..

Ccile: J 'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer

sononol, FANNY, charlie: Pour ce qu'il va dire ou faire, la réponse c'est tout de suite...

Adeline, aulandra17, LILIA68, sandrine, ninou, Melanie, anonyme: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras

Ilonka: Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage...

BEA: J'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante que le début...

Ava023: C'est vrai qu'Edward en bad boy est sexy...

Chapitre 2

_- Allez les surveiller. Qu'elles n'adressent la parole à personne. Puis il me montre. Je m'occupe d'elle._

_Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par je m'occupe d'elle. Ça m'inquiète énormément. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui pourrait les mettre en colère contre moi._

Je vois les trois garçons rejoindre mes amies et leurs dire quelque chose mais de l'endroit où je suis je n'entends pas leur conversation. Edward me sourit gentiment.

- Viens avec moi. Alors qu'on pourrait penser le contraire, sa voix est douce mais c'est quand même avec hésitation que je le suis.

Il nous dirige vers la salle où sont stockées toutes les affaires qui sont nécessaires pour le ménage de l'établissement. Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, il ferme la porte à clé. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a eu les clés de cette pièce mais je décide de ne pas le lui demander. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais que depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'entendre le doux timbre de ta voix. Serais-tu par hasard devenu muette pendant tes vacances?

C'est vrai que depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas encore pris la parole en cours. Et comme les professeurs lèvent la tête en disant nos prénoms quand ils font l'appel, je n'ai pas eu à répondre « présente » quand ils m'ont appelé.

- Non.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu m'en vois rassuré alors. Avec tout ce qu'on dit de lui, être toute seule avec lui dans un endroit verrouillé me terrifie, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer.

Il se penche et prend quelque chose dans le sac qu'il a posé par terre à coté de la porte et se retourne vers moi.

- Je suppose que tu n'en veux pas? Me demande t'il en me montrant son paquet de cigarettes.

- Non, je ne fume pas. C'est mauvais pour la santé et je tiens en rester en forme pour longtemps.

Il se met à rire et je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- Toi. Tu es vraiment aussi sage que tu en as l'air.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne me connais pas? Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui parler comme je le fais car il risque de se mettre en colère et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir me défendre si il m'attaque.

- Je t'ai beaucoup observé et c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué te concernant. Tes parents doivent être fier de leur parfaite petite fille qui ne fait pas un pas de travers.

Je suis tellement énervée que je sens des larmes de rage coulées le long de mes joues.

- Je préfère être une parfaite petite fille plutôt qu'un délinquant qui finira sa vie en prison. Je réalise ce que je viens de dire une fois que j'ai terminé de parler. Je n'ose pas le regarder, d'un seul coup, je trouve le sol assez beau. Je cesse de respirer quand je vois des chaussures noires rentrées dans mon champ de vision.

- Que viens-tu de dire? Sa voix est remplie de fureur.

Je ne réponds pas et le contourne pour me diriger vers la porte. J'espère qu'il a laissé les clés dessus. Il m'attrape par le bras et me fait arrêter de marcher. Il revient se mettre devant moi et sa main vient se poser sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

- Je t'ai posé une question et je déteste qu'on ne me répond pas.

- J'ai dis que je préférais être une parfaite petite fille plutôt qu'un délinquant qui finira sa vie en prison.

- Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être aussi coincée, tu écoutais les ragots. Même les plus grosses âneries que les gens n'ont jamais dit.

Je ne réponds pas car au fond de moi sa remarque me blesse, je sais que les gens disent que je suis une fille très coincée en arrière mais l'entendre dire en face me fait mal. Des larmes menacent de s'enfuir de mes yeux et je tourne la tête car je ne veux pas qu'il se réjouit du spectacle pathétique que je suis le point de lui donner involontairement. Je sais aussi que si il le voit et qu'il en parle à quelqu'un qu'il connaît, je vais vite devenir la risée du lycée et c'est une chose dont je n'ai pas envie.

Je l'entends soupirer et marmonner quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais de la peine mais tes propos m'ont vexé, j'ai juste voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et non te faire pleurer.

Il s'excuse! Entendre Edward Masen demander pardon à quelqu'un pour lui avoir fait mal au cœur est une chose assez rare dans ce bas monde.

- Je suis désolée également. J'ai été injuste de te dire ce que je t'ai dis. Mais moi aussi tes propos m'ont vexé.

Mes parents m'ont toujours dis de ne jamais m'excuser quand je dis ou fais quelque chose qui sert juste à me défendre mais dans ce cas précis, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Perdue dans mes pensées, à peser le pour et le contre de ce que je viens de faire, je ne vois pas sa main se rapprocher de mon visage. C'est quand cette dernière se pose délicatement sur ma joue, que je reprends brutalement pied avec la réalité. Je risque un regard vers Edward qui se trouve face à moi, me souriant, une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux. Si ce n'était pas le garçon le plus insensible de la planète qui se trouve devant moi, je dirais que cette lueur est un mélange de tendresse avec autre chose que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Mais quand la sonnerie se fait entendre, ses yeux reprennent très vite, leurs froideurs habituelles. Il déverrouille la porte et me lance avant de sortir:

- Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de me rendre en cours où tes copines doivent t'attendre. Tu n'as certainement pas envie que les gens constatent que tu es en retard et que bizarrement moi aussi et qu'ils vont s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà partit. J'attrape mon sac et me rends à ma classe où comme il l'a dit, les filles sont déjà. Elles m'attendent d'ailleurs avec des visages remplis d'inquiétude. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir mes affaires que Lauren me bombardent de questions.

- Alors? Qu'est ce qu'Edward Masen te voulait? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Où êtes-vous aller?

Alors que je vais lui répondre, Edward et Jasper passent à coté de nous sans un regard. Je commence à me poser beaucoup de questions sur le comportement d'Edward. Quand il est seul ou avec ses copains, il est pas pareil que quand d'autres élèves sont autour de lui. Il doit souffrir d'un trouble de la personnalité, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Le professeur arrive et débute la classe. Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux mathématiques. Il y a trop de formule à retenir et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser. Je regarde discrètement l'horloge située au dessus du tableau et je vois qu'il n'y que quinze minutes qui se sont écoulées. Je souffle d'agacement et Angéla, assise à coté de moi, essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas en soufflant que tu parviendras à comprendre le cours. Me dit-elle entre deux rires.

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y comprends vraiment rien. À quoi ça sert les maths franchement?

- À savoir compter et utiliser des formules complexes.

Je la regarde ahurie.

- Tu crois vraiment que dans le journalisme, je vais avoir besoin de formules aussi complexes? Moi je ne pense pas.

Elle hausse les épaules et jette un coup d'œil vers le bureau de notre enseignant.

- Je ne crois pas mais il vaut mieux écouter quand même. N'oublie pas que ce professeur est une vraie peau de vache et qu'il ne laisse rien passer.

- Oui tu as raison, on ferait bien de se concentrer et d'écouter un peu ce qu'il raconte.

Nous ne parlons plus et j'essaie de me concentrer sur les paroles de l'homme assis au bureau, qui me font plus penser à du chinois qu'a un cours de mathématiques en français.

Je recopie ce qui est écrit au tableau quand je reçois un petit morceau de papier sur ma table, je me retourne pour voir de qui il provient mais tout le monde à la tête penchée vers son cahier. Je déplie le papier et l'écriture que j'y vois ne me dit rien du tout.

_J'espère que tu n'as rien dis de notre petite conversation à tes amies. E._

Je me retourne dans la direction d'Edward et je le vois me fixer d'un air interrogateur. Je lui fais non de la tête et me remet correctement pour continuer à écrire.

Je reçois un autre morceau de papier mais cette fois-ci il atterrit sur mon épaule. Je me doute que l'expéditeur est le même que tout à l'heure. Étant dans le champs de vision de mon professeur, je range le papier dans ma trousse et continue d'écrire. Une fois assurée que je n'ai plus aucun risque de me faire prendre, je déplie le mot.

_Je suis rassuré._

Je range le billet avec l'autre dans mon sac et écoute le cours. Je suis perdue dans les explications et je sais très bien qu'il faudra que je demande de l'aide à une des filles. À la fin de l'heure, j'attends Angéla qui mange chez moi comme tout les midis. Sur la route, j'en profite qu'on ne soient que toutes les deux pour lui parler de ce qui me préoccupe.

- Angie, tu as compris le cours de math?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Je n'ai rien compris. Tu ne voudrais pas me l'expliquer s'il te plaît. A chaque fois que tu le fais, je comprends plus que quand c'est le prof qui m'explique.

- Oui, on n'aura qu'a se voir mercredi après-midi et on révisera ensemble.

- Merci. J'ai un autre problème mais il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. Pas même à Jess et à Lauren.

Elle me regarde surprise, c'est l'une des rares fois où je cache quelque chose à deux d'entre elles.

- Je leur fais confiance, mais j'ai peur de leur réaction.

Elle hoche la tête. Me faisant ainsi signe que je peux me confier à elle sans avoir peur qu'elle aille tout répéter. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

- Tout à l'heure quand Edward Masen m'a parlé, il m'a conduit dans le local du concierge et voulait savoir si je n'étais pas devenue muette.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur et je m'aperçois que je suis aussi surprise qu'elle. Il faut bien avouer que c'est assez surprenant que cette bande adresse a quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de leur clan.

- Pourquoi? Elle se pose la même question que moi.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, je me rends compte que quelqu'un nous attend au coin de ma rue.

Une petite review s'il vous plaît avant de quitter...


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté depuis un bout de temps mais après avoir eu des problèmes avec mon fournisseur internet qui m'a résilié sans raison, mon pc qui a complètement planté (par conséquent j'ai du tout réécrire le chapitre plusieurs fois vu qu'à chaque fois il ne me plaisait pas) , il y a eu des raisons importantes pour moi de ne pas poster( notamment un boulot qui me prend énormément de temps). Donc maintenant je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas satisfaite complètement mais je tiens à vous le poster.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas y répondre mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois j'y répondrais et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré le retard.

Chapitre 3

- Alice? Surprise de ma voir ma cousine, je crie son nom.

A l'entente de son prénom, cette dernière se retourne et quand elle nous voit, elle se met à courir vers moi.

- Bellissima! Je suis contente de te voir. Me dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

- Moi aussi Ali! Moi aussi! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir.

- Bells, je vais aller manger chez moi, je vais vous laisser en famille. Dit Angéla qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on avait vu Alice.

- Non Angie restes, tu manges chez moi comme c'était convenu. Ça ne dérangera personne que tu restes, n'est ce pas Alice? Dis-je en me tournant vers cette dernière.

- Bien sûr que non. Salut Angéla, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Dit Alice avec un sourire hypocrite. Toutes les deux ne s'aiment pas et elles ne peuvent pas se voir même en photo mais je n'en connais pas la raison, aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais voulu me l'avouer.

Angéla est surprise de voir qu'Alice lui adresse la parole sans lui laisser aucune remarque désobligeante mais elle lui répond quand même:

- Bonjour Alice. Contrairement à Alice, Angéla ne lui sourit pas.

- Bon on rentre! Dis-je espérant mettre fin à l'ambiance lourde qui commence à se faire ressentir. Elles me suivent toutes les deux à l'intérieur, nous déposons nos affaires et allons dans la cuisine pour manger.

Une fois que nous sommes installée et que nous avons commencé à manger, je me décide à poser la question qui me travaille depuis que j'ai vu ma cousine au coin de la rue.

- Alors Ali, tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Rien, j'avais juste envie de rendre visite à ma cousine préférée.

Même si je l'adore, je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, ce n'est pas le genre de fille à venir chez quelqu'un juste pour lui rendre visite.

- C'est normal que je suis ta préférée, je suis ta seule cousine! Mais dis-moi la véritable raison de ta venue.

Elle soupire et hoche la tête.

- Bon d'accord, je me suis disputée avec James et du coup je suis partie.

James est le copain d'Alice, ils vivent ensemble depuis qu'ils ont dix-huit ans, c'est à dire depuis trois ans maintenant. À chaque fois qu'ils se chamaillent, elle vient squatter à la maison jusqu'à ce que James vienne la supplier de rentrer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois?

Dés que j'ai fini de poser ma question, je vois Angéla pouffer discrètement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il m'a trompée avec notre voisine.

- Mais ta voisine elle a pas quatre vingt ans? Lui demandais-je en me retenant difficilement de rire, Angéla contrairement à moi n'arrive pas à se retenir et préfère sortir prendre l'air pour se calmer.

- Non, elle est décédée il y a quelques mois, c'est sa petite fille qui a hérité de la maison. Par conséquent elle est venu emménager là et ce matin quand je suis rentré d'avoir été faire des courses, j'ai surpris James sortant de chez elle avec ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Quand nous sommes rentrés, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là-bas et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu?

Je suis assez surprise de James, malgré son apparence de mauvais garçon, c'est quelqu'un qui est sincère et qui aime Alice de tout son cœur.

Voyant qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part, je lui dis:

- Non je ne sais pas, mais tu vas me le dire.

Elle se met à pleurer, c'est bien la première fois que je vois la grande Alice Brandon verser des larmes, je ne dis pas qu'elle est insensible, non loin de là mais d'habitude elle garde tout ses sentiments pour elle, alors la voir comme cela me perturbe.

- Il a dit que si je le comblais davantage au lit, il ne serait pas obligé d'aller voir ailleurs pour trouver ce qu'il lui manque. Mais que malgré tout, c'est moi qu'il aime et c'est avoir qu'il se voit finir sa vie.

Alors je suis choquée, jamais je n'aurais cru que James soit capable de dire ou faire des choses comme cela.

Je me lève et contourne la table pour la prendre dans mes bras. À ce moment là, Angéla fait irruption dans la pièce :

- Bells, il est l'heure d'y aller, on va être en retard sinon!

Alice me regarde et se met debout. Je la regarde surprise.

- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au lycée.

Nous attrapons nos affaires et nous nous mettons tranquillement en route pour le lycée. Je suis assez étonnée de voir Alice et Angéla se parler même si ce n'est que pour échanger des banalités. Arrivées devant le lycée, je suis surprise de voir que Jessica et Lauren ne sont pas encore là, elles qui d'habitude sont toujours là les premières, l'après midi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la bande des quatre en train de fumer devant les grilles, pas loin du pion qui fait semblant de ne pas les avoir remarquer. Ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, c'est vrai, je veux bien reconnaître qu'ils sont malpolis, violents et qu'ils font peut à tout le monde mais quand même pourquoi on ne leur dit jamais rien? Les surveillants sont là pour faire en sorte que tout le monde respecte le règlement même les racailles du genre Masen et sa bande et ne pas les laisser imposer leurs lois et martyriser les élèves qui ne savent pas se défendre. Je ne pense pas comprendre le raisonnement des pions, un jour donc il vaut mieux que j'arrête de me creuser la tête dès maintenant.

Quand je reprends pied avec la réalité, je me rends compte que je suis en train de les fixer involontairement et qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte. Carlisle dit quelque chose aux trois autres et Edward me regarde en souriant. Je détourne rapidement la tête, j'ai le sentiment que ça va bientôt être ma fête et cela m'inquiète énormément. Je croise le regard surpris d'Alice et celui inquiet d'Angéla.

- C'est qui eux? Me demande Alice toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

- Eux c'est la bande des quatre. Répond mon amie. C'est une bande de sale voyous qui croit que tout le monde leur appartient dans ce bahut et font régner leur lois.

La sonnerie se fait entendre et je me hâte de faire la bise à Alice et nous prenons la direction de notre cours de français.

- C'est surprenant que Jess et Lauren ne sont pas encore arrivées. Dis-je à Angéla pendant que nous entrons dans la salle.

- Ne vous installez pas, j'ai décidé de vous placez car j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous parlez plutôt qu'écouter le cours et que cela se faisait ressentir sur leurs notes aux contrôles.

C'est nul, j'espère que je vais me retrouver à coté d'une de mes trois meilleures amies, pas à coté d'une personne totalement ennuyeuse ou pire encore à coté de Masen ou de Withlock. Je ne serais pas du tout en sécurité. Alors que Madame Clearwater commence à placer les éléves, je vois Jess et Lauren toutes essoufflées. Quand je croise le regard de Lauren, elle me chuchote tout doucement:

- On vous expliquera à la récré.

Les trois quarts de la classe est placé. Angéla est a coté de Jasper, Jessica à coté de Mike et Lauren à coté de Tyler. Quand enfin l'enseignante dit mon nom, je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste qu'une table. Je m'y dirige quand je vois Edward Masen s'asseoir à cette table également, mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression d'être une condamnée marchant dans le couloir de la mort comme on voit par moment dans les séries policières.

Je m'installe et me concentre sur le professeur qui est déjà en train de commencer son cours. J'entends mon voisin soupirer plusieurs fois mais je ne le regarde jamais. Je sursaute quand je sens quelque chose toucher ma main qui est posée sur la table, je baisse les yeux pour voir la main d'Edward sur la mienne.

Je la repousse violemment et reporte mon attention sur la leçon du jour quand je sens un léger souffle sur ma nuque.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. Me chuchote Edward. Sa voix est très basse mais j'y décèle facilement la fureur qu'elle contient.

Je me mets à trembler sans réussir à me contrôler.

- Arrête de trembler, cela ne sert à rien si ce n'est à faire bouger la table. Tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'avais pas à faire, il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir. Continue sèchement Edward.

Je ne réponds rien, je sais que dans ma situation actuelle, c'est la meilleure solution. Je n'ai pas envie de dire quoi ce soit qui pourrait le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà.

L'heure passe lentement, la sonnerie ne s'est pas encore fait entendre que j'ai déjà toutes mes affaires de rangées dans mon sac. Quand celle ci se met à sonner, je saute de ma chaise et marche rapidement vers la sortie sans attendre mes amies, je leur expliquerai plus tard et elles comprendront mes raisons. Je passe devant le local du concierge et je me fais tirer à l'intérieur. Je me retourne pour voir Carlisle et Emmett me regardaient bizarrement. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution pour me sortir de là que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entre Edward et Jasper.

- Allez m'attendre dehors, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec elle! Dit Edward d'une voix autoritaire.

Aucun des trois autres ne prononcent un mot, ils se contentent de faire un signe de la tête et quittent la salle. Edward ferment à clé derrière eux et se tourne vers moi.

- Tu croyais vraiment réussir à me fuir? Son ton est moqueur.

Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il veuille que je parle alors je ne dis rien.

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je n'aime pas ne pas avoir de réponse quand je pose une question à quelqu'un?

J'hausse les épaules et me décide à ouvrir la bouche:

- Je ne cherches pas à te fuir. Je veux juste ne pas être en retard à mon prochain cours vu que je dois passer déposer des affaires à mon casier.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout! Si tu ne rougissais pas comme tu es en train de le faire, j'aurais pu te croire, mais vue tes rougissements je ne te crois pas une seconde. Me dit-il en ricanant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je rougis que je mens!

- Si tu le dis! Il affiche un sourire narquois. Dans ce cas, expliques-moi quelles sont les raisons de tes joues rouges!

Il m'énerve, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui en coller une, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imbu de sa personne que lui.

- Je rougis parce que j'ai chaud. La chaleur de cette pièce est étouffante.

Il éclate de rire tout d'un coup.

- Personnellement, je trouve que l'air de la pièce est bon. Il n'est ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Edward Masen m'a fait tirer dans le local du concierge, et il est en train de me parler du climat de cette maudite salle! Je dois vraiment être dans une dimension parallèle.

- Si tu le dis! Même si je ne suis pas trop rassurée, le ton de ma voix est cassant.

Il se rapproche de moi pour me bloquer contre le mur derrière moi et mets ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage.

- Ça ne serait pas plutôt à cause de moi que tu as chaud?

- Bien sûr que non! Voix est agressive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit cela, le seul sentiment qu'il m'inspire c'est la peur. Bon en ce moment l'énervement prime sur la peur mais à part ces deux sentiments, je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui.

- En es-tu totalement sûre? Ça ne serait pas étonnant, tu sais, parce que c'est l'effet que je fais à toutes les filles qui ont l'honneur de se trouver sur mon chemin.

- Oui j'en suis sûre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ferais de l'effet alors que tu ne me plais pas.

- Si c'est que tu penses, je vais te prouver le contraire!

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, jusqu'au moment où je vois son visage s'avancer vers le mien. Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi ce soit ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Alors qu'on pourrait croire que son baiser serait violent ce n'est pas le cas. Sans en comprendre la raison, je réponds à son baiser.

Je prends conscience de ce qu'il est en train de se passer quand je sens sa main me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je le repousse alors brusquement.

Tu vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférente. Son visage affiche un air triomphant.

Je ne réponds pas et je me dirige en courant vers la porte. Par bonheur il a laissé les clés sur la porte. Je l'ouvre et me précipite dans le couloir qui est maintenant rempli. Arrivée à coté de mes amies, je me retourne mais je le vois qui se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé.

Avant de partir, laissez moi une review. Le prochain chapitre est déjà a moitié écrit.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ma très très longue absence sur FF mais j'ai plusieurs raison : Tout d'abord un déménagement ensuite j'ai mon travail qui m'a pris énormément de temps et quand j'ai voulu me remettre à l'écriture et publier le nouveau chapitre de toutes mes fictions, mon pc à planter et je n'ai pu rien récupérer.

Donc je publie cette note, pour vous dire si des gens me suivent encore que je vais me remettre à mes fictions et que je suis en pleine séance d'écriture.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à toutes et peut-être à tous.

Robisous.

Cindy


End file.
